As is well known and understood, numerous instances exist in the field of medicine or industry where a single task is often performed following the multiple reloading of a single syringe, or the use of multiple numbers of syringes. For example, with such microsurgical instruments as forceps or scissors, a proper cleaning procedure requires various detergents, lubricants and drying agents, otherwise the instruments are inadequately maintained and subject to premature deterioration. As typically employed in microscopic eye surgery, as an illustration, the blood and other coagulants which are present infiltrate the forceps and scissors employed, and must be flushed, cleaned, and properly stored away to prevent corrosion and frequently, recurrent jamming. Even where "air" serves as the fluid or solution to be injected into the medical, or industrial, instrument for the purpose of cleansing, an adaptor must further be employed to ensure that that which is forced from the syringe correctly enters the instrument for carrying out the various "flushing" steps. Because a proper cleaning procedure typically requires various detergents, lubricants and drying agents, it then becomes necessary to repeatedly detach the operating tip of the instrument and the adaptor so that the syringe may be withdrawn and its barrel refilled with the next appropriate fluid. In many operating facilities, analysis has shown the procedure employed to be impractical, with the ensuing results being a gradual deterioration in the high degree of care necessitated by such microsurgical instruments--which many times cost in the range of $1,250.00-$1,500.00.
The obvious alternative, having readily available multiple numbers of syringes--each filled with the appropriate fluid or solution necessary--is not very practical, either, because of the high costs involved in purchasing and maintaining these syringes for use, and because it requires a properly controlled procedure of employing each individual syringe in correct sequence. There, for example, a first syringe might be employed for performing a "washing" function, a second syringe maintained to then provide a "rinse", a third syringe provided for "lubrication", and then a fourth syringe to to flush the instrument with "air" so as to blow everything throughout the working parts of the device.
On top of this--and, whether one is employing a single, refillable syringe, or a multiple number of pre-filled syringes--is the added difficulty that each time a new material is to be injected, the syringe must be removed from the instrument (or from an injection site where multiple fluids or solutions are to be injected into a patient), adding to the time for performing the procedure, or raising the obvious difficulty of having to continually find new injection sites on the body each time a new material is to be injected.